CAMERA
by daelogic
Summary: Sekalipun aku harus membuka mataku dua puluh empat jam setiap hari, tak ada yang lebih baik daripada memandangmu. BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO. SEKUEL (?).


**Tittle : CAMERA**

**Rating : T**

**Length : shortfic**

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Summary : "**_**Sekalipun aku harus membuka mataku dua puluh empat jam setiap hari, tak ada yang lebih baik daripada memandangmu."**_

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAEHYUN-ZELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ckrek...**

**Ckrek...**

**Ckrek...**

Suara itu sudah sangat tidak asing di telinga Daehyun. Kelakuan sang kekasih yang memang sangat mencintai dunia fotografi membuatnya berada di tempat itu sekarang. Sebuah jalanan sepi di tepi laut. Bukankah tempat ini sangat cocok untuk berkencan? Tapi bukan itu rencana mereka, jadi apa boleh buat?

"Zelo-ya..."

Sungguh, Daehyun merasa bosan dengan situasi sekarang. Memang saat ini dia tengah bersama kekasihnya. Tapi apa bagusnya ketika sang kekasih tak memperdulikannya. Objek utama Zelo bukan dirinya, tapi hamparan laut didepan sana.

"Choi Junhong..."

"Hm..."

Hanya gumaman pelan itu yang keluar dari bibir Zelo. Tangannya masih sibuk memutar-mutar lensa sembari menekan tombol shooter kameranya. Beginikah orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegemarannya? Bahkan sampai mengabaikan sang kekasih? Daehyun benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Ck...percuma aku disini."

Daehyun keluar dari mobil. Membiarkan Zelo sendiri di dalam mobil dengna kesibukan memotretnya. Angin laut yang semilir menyambut Daehyun. Tidak buruk juga tempat ini. Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pagar pembatas jalan. Sambil menyandarkan kedua sikunya, dinikmatinya semilir angin yang menyapa wajah tampannya.

**Ckrek...**

**Ckrek...**

**Ckrek...**

Daehyun lagi-lagi mendengarnya. Suara yang berasal dari kamera yang tengah mengambil pose seseorang. Kepalanya tertoleh dan Zelo sudah berada di dekatnya sambil tersenyum puas. Tapi pandangannya mash tertuju pada _LCD_ kameranya.

"Hhh... sampai kapan kau ingin mennyengsarakan kekasihmu?"

Sindiran Daehyun sampai ke telinga Zelo. Disambutnya sindiran itu dengan kekehannya. Zelo menutup lensa kameranya sebelum beranjak menghampiri Daehyun.

"Hyung... kau marah?"

Zelo memasang posisi yang sama tepat di samping Daehyun. Ikut menikmati hembusan udara yang mengalir dari laut di depan mereka.

"Sejak kapan aku bisa marah padamu?"

Keduanya tidak saling memandang. Hanya berdampingan saja.

Hening. Tak ada percakapan lagi. Bagi mereka, Daehyun dan Zelo, keheningan itu biasa. Sebetulnya asal mereka bersama, itu sudah cukup membuat keduanya bahagia. Bukankah banyak orang bilang, cinta dan kasih sayang tidak harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata?

"Zelo-ya..."

Suara itu memecah keheningan.

"Ya, hyung?"

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Walaupun sesaat.

"Tidak. Ayo kita ke pantai."

Ajakan Daehyun membuat Zelo menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Sebelum sempat menjawab, jemari Zelo telah digenggam Daehyun. Yah, kekasihnya memang dingin. Tapi sungguh, Zelo sangat menyayanginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, ayo bermain air."

"Tapi kau tau, kita tidak membawa pakaian ekstra."

Zelo menggaruk pelan kepalanya. Benar juga. Perjalanan dari tempat ini ke rumah mereka memakan waktu 2 jam. Bodoh jika mereka nekad berbasah-basahan dan berdiam di mobil selama 2 jam.

"Ikut aku."

Lagi-lagi Daehyun menarik Zelo agar mengikutinya. Dibawanya Zelo kesebuah batu yang agak besar di tepi pantai itu.

"Kita tunggu matahari terbenam disini. Sebagai ganti karena kita tidak bisa bermain air. Bagaimana?"

Zelo mengangguk pelan. Terkadang kekasihnya ini memang romantis. Yah, terkadang. Tapi itu yang Zelo sukai, terkadang dan tak terduga. Seperti sekarang. Pikirnya, Daehyun akan segera mengajaknya kembali pulang. Tapi siapa sangka hal kecil romantis seperti ini terpikir oleh Daehyun?

"Hyung..."

"Hm..."

"Tidak jadi."

Daehyun menoleh. Di tatapnya namja disampingnya. Zelo yang merasa tatapan Daehyun sedikit tajam, hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Katakan saja..."

Zelo hanya menggeleng. Kembali diraihnya kamera kesayangannya. Diarahkan lensanya. Ke arah lautan di depannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Daehyun.

"Kameramu..."

Zelo mematikan kameranya. Meletakkannya disamping, diantara Daehyun dan dirinya.

"Aku menyukainya karena benda itu bisa menangkap segala moment yang kita inginkan hyung. Kalau hanya bercerita saja, mungkin orang lain tdak mau percaya. Tapi dengan gambar yang kau ambil, mereka bisa melihatnya dan mungkin saja mengubah persepsi mereka."

Zelo berbicara panjang lebar tanpa memandang sang penanya. Matanya tertuju ke depan. Menerawang jauh.

"Tapi, aku lebih menyukaimu hyung. Jadi jangan marah ya?"

Sekali lagi Daehyun dibuat –sedikit- terkejut dengan pernyataan polos kekasihnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak akan bisa marah padamu."

"Walaupun aku meninggalkanmu? Atau berselingkuh di depanmu?"

Daehyun tersenyum. Diraihnya kedua pipi Zelo. Dihadapakannya wajah Zelo agar sanggup menatapnya. Sedikit demi sedikit semburat merah nampak di kedua pipi Zelo.

"Apa kau sanggup? Apa kau bisa meninggalkanku? Apa kau berani berselingkuh?"

Gelengan polos itu menjawab semua pertanyaan. Senyum Daehyun terkembang. Sungguh ia ingin memakan kekasihnya saat ini juga jika ia tidak ingat ini tempat terbuka.

"Tapi aku lebih suka menatapmu dengan kedua mataku, Choi Junhong."

Zelo mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Oh Tuhan, berikan kekuatan pada Daehyun untuk menahan diri.

"Kamera terbaikpun tak akan kupakai. Aku bahagia memiliki mataku yang sanggup melihat dunia dan menemukan seseorang sepertimu. Aku tak mau membaginya dengan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin semua hal tentangmu hanya aku yang tau."

"Egois."

"Aku akan benar-benar menjadi egois ketika semua hal itu menyangkut dirimu. Zelo."

Zelo masih terdiam. Menunggu, karena sepertinya Daehyun masih akan melanjutkan. Masih dengan kedua tangan Daehyun yang menangkup pipi Zelo.

"Sekalipun aku harus membuka mataku dua puluh empat jam setiap hari, tak ada yang lebih baik daripada memandangmu."

"Hyung..."

Daehyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Zelo, yang ia tafsirkan, mungkin sedang terpesona karena kata-katanya. Tapi itu semua benar. Daehyun bukan tipe namja yang dengan mudah mengungkapkan cinta.

"Ayo pulang. Kita sampai tidak sadar matahari sudah tenggelam."

Daehyun berjalan meninggalkan Zelo yang masih diam. Seperti inilah Daehyun. Jung Daehyun yang dingin, tapi dengan tak terduga sikapnya akan berubah menjadi hangat. Bahkan panas. Memberikan panas yang berbeda di hati Zelo, sampai-sampai mampu membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Twenty-five hours every day,  
I got nothing else better to do,  
Than watching the smile light your face,  
It doesn't get better than you._

**_Nothing Else Better To Do - David Archuleta_**__

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

.

.

**Ini sekuel? Entahlah... masih pendek dan masih pasaran idenya...**

**Anyway,, thanks for readers..really..i got so much love from u...**

_**kak sari, dek dian, mitaitu, , choujiro21, nonim, lee minje elf, twinswoo, ceicoung (Morning Story)**_

_**choujiro, ksd0732, dek dian, mitaitu, queen dhevils 94, abcde, ichigo song, rsmingkki31, kak sari, deer panda, hafa nial, ryuucchi (A Warm Nightfall)**_

_**137joy, ceicoung, 13ginger, mitaitu, abcde, myjonggie, rahmah, magnaegyuzel, pyrmnchan10, dek dian, choujiro21, kak sari (Voice Mail)**_

_** , depo, anonymous, duwii, ceicoung, 13ginger, rahmah, magnaeguzel, choujiro21, kak sari, deer panda, daevil skinny (Engagement)**_

_**dan semua DaeLo Shipper...**_

**AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
